Jushiro Gets the Girl
by blueinu
Summary: When you are given the task of getting a uber powerful bankai,you do it right? Well there's a catch..You have to have sex with several powerful people in order to make your bankai much more potent.ALL without your partners being any the wiser.Stay Tuned!


Disclaimers: _**I DO Not OWN**_. This belongs to **Tite Kubo** and **Masashi Kishimoto** and their **affiliates** **do**.

**All the shit you don't recognize is mine, you want it, ask for it. Just like everyone else. **

**I can't stand thieves!**

Font is 15: because I am almost blind. You got an issue with that? IF YOU DO then leave me the hell alone,OK, fucktard!

**Rated M : VIVID, IN YOU FACE,SEX! MISSUSE OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE, and PUNCUATION.**

Jushiro Ukitake + Fem/Naruto Uzumaki. Because they would make pretty babies.

A quick funny little one shot, I thought of when I have sleep deprivation(read as, three days no sleep. Giggles!)

**Chapter ONE: Jushiro gets the Girl.**

"You will know my name once you have completed all the set tasks before you, little one. Only then will you be able to wield both of our powers and achieve bankai." The zanpakuto told her wielder in a commanding and authoritative voice..

"Ok, but do I have to do it more then once?" The cute petite pigtailed golden haired goddess beseeched her inner zanpakuto, that was being very cruel to the teary blond this day.

"Yes, the criteria is to have all 13, but I can let you off at 12. Since I am so very generous and kind."The Zanpakuto preened while buffing his nails across the breastplate of his decorative armor in a nonchalant way.

"I say 11 and you got a deal." Implored the desperate blond goddess as her hands were clasped in the universal sign of prayer and begging.

"Done," A deep smoky feminine voice broke over both of the other occupants deeply entrenched in the subconscious of their host. She was the second spirit zanpakuto, the one of healing.

"Um, I am kinda nervous...any tips...anything! Anything at all would be helpful!"She begged of her spiritual companions.

"Don't you have work to do?" One of them asked in a demeaning tone of voice patronizing the crying young woman.

"Ok, I'll go...." The blond's voice was barely heard though her tears,hiccups and stuttered breathing making it difficult to speak.

With that said she fell out of her mind scape to land back into her conscious mind causing her body to slump a bit in reaction from the involuntary response as she sighed.

Slowly she felt her body become more aware of her surroundings as her eyes were still closed, just relaxing for a moment.

She felt a light breeze move her bangs across the sensitive tan skin of her forehead, as the sunlight's beams warmed her skin. Breathing deeply of the forest she was meditating in, as she slowly opened Azure eyes that rivaled the sky's. Her position on the grass was sprawled and very open, having her limbs spread eagle as she just relaxed. Closing her eyes once again after gazing into the vast blue skies' watching the clouds constantly change forms one from the other, making shapes or being ripped a shudder.

She found her self sighing again as her spiritual barrier known as her _Orb of Influence_ was breeched by an intruder. Her Orb was a magnificent piece of Spell weaving of her _own_ _Influence_. The Orb was in essence, a powerful barrier capable of killing any who touched it, as well as making it based upon _her will alone_. It could expand or contract be invisible, poisonous, electrical, elemental a cloaking device, or something that could help influence some one else's behavior to a certain degree.

If her captain had found out she was so good in it, she would have been transferred into squad 8. She really didn't want to go there. The 8th squad's captain is a notorious playboy, she wasn't looking to get knocked up, but knowing her luck... So she decided to put him at the bottom of the list of _Items to Do_.

She knew it was wrong to make the already sick man worry, but she needed him to seek her . She and he knew where she would be, when she wanted no one else to find her. She was his new Vice captain, of squad 13, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki-san, Why are you all the way out here?" The handsome long white haired man asked as he cast a shadow over the form of his Vice.

"Just thinking, about some things..." She purposely set her bait knowing the kind man would inquire about her thoughts.

"Oh,what kind of things?" He asked as he sat down a few feet beside the beautiful vibrant woman.

"I want to have a family, I want children. A lot of them." Was the short response as she said the thing she knew the handsome noble man had wanted as well.

His face flushed a light pink hue as he stepped into forbidden territory inching his hand closer the forlorn looking woman wishing to comfort her. Only for it to be stopped at her next words.

"I can't see myself with most of the captains. I am already close to reaching my bankai." She said in a smoky bedroom voice, as she rolled sensually over to face to handsome captain. She began undressing the handsome man with her eyes from the ground up as she continue to speak her mind on the matter.

"Mayuri, is insane. Less said the better." Her voice touching on being sexual as her eyes made it his sandaled foot before switching to the other. She thought had had nice feet.

"Zarkari is a loose warhead." She said as she traced his black clad calves while her blue eyes warmed with suppressed desire.

"Toushiro, is like a child." She said the tenth captains name in a playfully sensual voice before hot blue eyes traveled up to the man's thighs.

"Renji- san is not for me, too brash." Naruto rolled onto her stomach making her black shinigami uniform twist to conform to her new position. Making her it huge every generous curve she had, leaving very little to the imagination.

"Captain Shunsui, is a playboy." Now she was teasing him when she allowed her eyes to trace the man's privates, as she pushed herself up on her hands and knees. Her voice and submissive position making the man grow hard.

"Captain Sanjin Komamura, is a canine." She was now slowly crawling towards the captain her eyes now on the man's chest.

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is stuck in the past." Her blue eyes smoldered as she began roving her intense gaze upon his pecks and down his long white cloth covered arms, wishing she had his flesh to gaze upon instead.

"Captain Kurosaki is in love with Rukia." Now she was within his person bubble and was inching closer still.

"Captain Unohana, Is a hot chick, but not my type." She said as she crawled into the stunned man's lap, rocking her hips into his ever so gently to entice the man.

"Captain Ikkaku is bald."She whispered as she began to leave feather light kisses on _her_ Captain's neck.

"Captain Soi Fon is still in love with Yoruichi." She said, as she began licking his pulse point before she covered the fluttering creature and sucked it gently into her wet mouth.

Pulling back from the man's neck she licked it, as she whispered, "Captain commander is just old, eww!" She said playfully as she locked her smoldering gaze upon the now hazy hazel brown before her.

His arms were around her waist, and his large hands were on her hips pulling her into the strokes of her rocking. Naruto moaned as she was pulled in a partially hard thrust meeting him half way.

She quickly switched to the other side of his neck and began to speak between each caress of her lips and flicks of her tongue.

"Which just leaves one person left...You."At this point to sucked on his pulse point while flicking her tongue and scraping the wild fluttering of his pulse point just below the surface of his delicate lilly white skin.

"You don't live in the past, are not a playboy, in love with another person...You are not brash, bald, or even the wrong species. So why not you?" She was smiling at her captain now. She reached behind him and gently pulled his white shiny hair over his shoulder and gave it soothing caresses with her fingers.

He quickly snatched her face between is fingers and pulled it till she was looking at him in the eyes, and quickly covered her mouth with this own. He didn't give a damn any more. It was the first time he was desired, and he acted on it. She wanted him, she wanted a family with him. His heart swelling with feelings he had never had before, till he was drunk off whatever this was.

As the earth saying went, "always the bridesmaid never the bride." He felt that that was his lot in life, to always give instruction and advice. Never to be sought out for love, only one night stands. He knew he was just a notch in most women's bedpost, but you take what you can get, when your desperate as he was.

And this beautiful powerful woman wanted him! He grabbed her by the buttocks and pressed her firmly into him as his other hand held onto her upper back, as he lowered her onto the forest floor not letting her lips go for an instant. His body covered hers as he held and touched his soon to be fiancé. He was in heaven until she touched his back rubbing it as they made out on the vast gentle green carpet nature had provided for them.

He had to ask her a question, "are you sure Naru-chan, it could hurt." His eyes were soft as he stroked the cheek of his vice captain, and hopefully soon to be mother of his children.

"Yes, I am ready." She smiled gently back at Jushiro his white hair sweeping in the breeze and intermingling with her own long golden locks upon the soft cool green grass.

He bent back down and started kissing the blue eyed woman as his heartbeat became more excited, as she responded in kind to his gentle kisses.

His instincts were calling out to him to mark her in some way, to let everyone know she was off the market. So he did by trailing soft hot kisses down her throat and stayed there breathing in her scent. When he found her most sensitive spot on her throat where the neck and shoulder met, he swooped in and began sucking on it with zeal.

She was moaning now as she was garbed the back of his captain's haori in a vice grip and twisting the material in her grip. Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist rubbing her hot core against the bulge in his pants. He moaned into the hickey he was making, forcing himself to pull away from his love bite and kiss her more intensely then before.

His hands were rubbing her body through her clothes and finally he gave up on it, and pulled away from her for a second. Looking down on her flushed face and rumpled clothing made him tremble in repressed desire as he breathed deeply before he shucked off his haori, and went back to _his_ little woman. Bent on hands and knees hovering over her, he looked at her very closely taking in everything there was about her and burning it into his memory. He did not ever want to wake up from this dream. Her hands were held out towards him in welcome, with that happy sexy smile in her eyes and those pouty lips red from his kisses. He would break if she was a dream, or if she ever left him. His heart could stand it no more.

"Marry me." His breath was coming in rasps as his heart felt too full with all these emotions he was feeling.

"Only, if you get me pregnant." She said with a smile, as her hands were playing with his long silver white locks.

"I always wanted to be a father, but no one wants to marry anyone that is as sick as I am."He said with a sad faraway look in his eyes as he gazed longingly down at his soon to be wife.

"I know of a way to heal you...but it is too dangerous to try until I can reach my bankai, and I still have to train it." Naruto said with a helpless shrug of the shoulders.

"What must you do to reach your Bankai?" He asked her quite seriously, with the narrowing of his hazel brown eyes.

"You have to get me pregnant first, and then I will tell you." She was being very serious.

"Theoretically if I manage to impregnate you, will we be married?" He asked her very very seriously.

"Yes, and we could even unlock my bankai in the process." She was smiling now.

"OK." Jushiro whispered lovingly to the woman before he fell on top of her with renewed zeal.

The kisses were to die for she thought, as she continued to rub the man's back. She enjoyed scrapping her nails into the fabric of his black top. Skipping back down she started to pull the top up out of their tuck, in his pants. He was too far gone to do much else but comply with her demands. The top came undone before her dexterous hands moved in front of the man parting his top from the usual V the robe like top was always in. Her hands skimmed across his chest touching the man's chest hairs before they glided over and down his toned body to his dusty brown colored nipples.

He jerked when her hands found the sensitive little nubs. A gasp fell from his lips when she began tweaking them with the tips of her fingers, before she gently scrapped them with the tips of her nails.

He rested on his arm as his other hand came up to her top and undid the obi sash holding it closed, and with a few tugs it came undone. He did not stop there, his free hand parted her shinigami issued top and felt her full breast. His eyes devoured her full breast, as his hand cupped the large globe in his pale hands.

She moaned her approval when he began to rub her dusty rose colored nipples around between his forefingers. Jushiro began to pull them just so, making her teeter between pain and pleasure. His lips left her lips a while ago to trail down the column of her exposed throat, down her collar bones and onto her chest.

Sucking the now dark rose pink nipple into his hungry mouth, caused his submissive partner to card her fingers through his hair and hold him fast to her breast. Rolling the taunt bud around his tongue and catching the naughty thing between his teeth to gently pull, made her thrash underneath him.

When she was distracted enough from his teasing of her nipple, he switched to the other. He wanted her to be lost in the haze of pleasure while he prepared her body for the acceptance of his. He had frightened off a number of women in the past, due to the size of his manhood.

Naruto peered through the haze of her dark lashes at the handsome captain sucking her breast like a newborn, and smiled as he was nuzzling and licking her bountiful breast. She frowned when she noticed he was being polite even now, with his arm supporting his weight. She wouldn't have any of that! She wanted the man wild as he ravished her body and took her virginity. Reaching out to the man she tugged his arm out from under him causing him to face plant into her large pillow like breast.

"Much better." With a sated sigh she smiled down at the flushed face of Jushiro.

"Why, did you do that?" He mumbled out from between her breast nuzzling them while he spoke.

"I want to feel all of you as you take my virginity." She said with much blushing at her brazen behavior.

Jushiro sat up on his hands and knees as he looked her in the eyes and said, "you might want to change your mind after you see...my cock." He was flushed from having to say it, but backed off and decided to show her instead what he meant.

He slowly stood up, getting a head rush in the process and striped down right in front of the half undressed woman. Slowly his clothing fell from his body and onto the forest floor, teasing her and enticing her to watch him preform his strip tease. His hand came down to the sash of his pants and pulled the bunny eared loop, and he watched her as it unraveled and made his pants sag further down on his hips. Pulling the obi's sash all the way off his body he dropped the ribbon and his pants at the same time.

He watched as her ocean blue eyes widened in shock, she gasped as she threw one of her hands up to cover her mouth in awe.

Down and lower still her eyes devoured the naked man's toned body and hot tight abs until she was...

She was staring at the biggest cock she had ever seen.

13 inches of hard Ivory skin stood proudly out like a white tower the mushroomed head like a beacon for her eyes to follow the path to. Her eyes traveled down his hard massive length estimating his girth to be around five to six inches around. His crowing achievement was surrounded by a well trimmed and well taken care of silver patch of pubic hair.

She stared..and stared some more, just to make sure she was not seeing things.

He misinterpreted the meaning of her reactions and closed his eyes in resignation at the rejection she was so very blatantly showing.

Naruto watched as the handsome man made a heartbroken face, she knew he had taken her shock in the wrong way. So she had decided to show him how much she enjoyed the sight he presented to her.

She quickly sat up and threw herself on Juushiro, taking the man by surprise as she clamped her hot wet mouth over the head of his member.

He froze up and his eyes widened as she took him in as deeply into her wet mouth as she could. Juushiro shuddered as she rubbed her nimble tongue along the underside of the mushroomed shaped head and subtly scrapped it with her teeth on the way back up. His hands were fisted into her hair in seconds aiding in her pleasuring him. Jushiro eyes were looking up into the heaven so absorb into his ecstasy he never noticed when she began to undress herself...

Naruto pulled away from the man's pleasure stick, giving the mushroomed shaped head an affectionate lick.

Jushiro did notice when she stopped licking his shaft, so he chanced looking down. And what a sight greeted his hazel eyes. Beautiful firm breast that were all his, their large circular shape bouncing gently with his fiancé's every movement, made his mouth water. His hands slowly unwound themselves from her golden locks to softly cup her face smoothing a few hairs back into place. His eyes were soft, she was ready.

Lowering himself down unto the woman, he claimed as his, he kissed her face all over with soft butterfly caresses of his lips. Hands trailing down her now uncovered chest to stroke and cup her large mounds, before going to ghost his fingers still further along her body. Her skin broke out in goose bumps at how softly his fingers were gliding along her body. His hand soon found the knot of her sash, and began to undo it. She moaned in anticipation, and his hands shook in restrained desire. She was becoming his undoing, but he did not regret it in the least. The sash came undone and his hand ghosted along the v of her sex. His hazel eyes were clouded with lust as they locked onto the passionate pair of blue, before his lips dove back down to sample her mouth once again. His hand made it into her pants and was rubbing the seam of her sex. He pulled just a few inches away from her mouth and moaned.

"Your so hot, Naruto." He hissed out while his hand continued it's pleasurable ministrations on her core.

After she heard that, Naruto moaned in response, "um, Jushiro! Harder, more please." Golden head thrown back,breast jutting out like mountain peaks, back arched, hips lifted, legs spread. She was a sight to see.

"I will my love, just wait a bit longer." His hand dipped lower rubbing two long pale digits all the way down her Vulva and back up pushing further into her Labia. They sunk easily into her slippery tight virgin hole, feeling the spongy inner walls of her vagina squeeze the intruders in anticipation for the finale. He was breathing harshly as he quickly maneuvered himself between the apex of her thighs.

His hand was reluctant to be removed out of her warm honey hole to help remove the remnants of her clothing. Her clothing was quickly removed in seconds and the next article to go was her tabi and sandals.

Once she was completely naked before her bridegroom, she couldn't help but be slightly shy now under his ravenous gaze.

Licking his lips subconsciously he backed up a few paces on his knees and knelt before the nymph in reverence. He looked up from his lowly vantage point and into the beautiful creature's eyes, as he parted her thighs to get to her most sacred and treasured part. Her thighs fell apart like a wilting flower, and he took a deep breathe of her nectar perfume. So sweet, he thought as he was eye level before the moaning nymph's quivering treasure trove.

He inched closer still, caressing with his large pale hands down her thighs to rest at her hips rubbing ever so gently against her warm soft skin, imprinting her onto his subconscious. Jushiro's mouth kissed the lips of her sex, just a little. He got a jumping, startled reaction from his beloved underneath him. He kissed the lips of her sex more aggressively now, getting a moan from her, he decided she would like more. With the flat of his tongue, he licked from the bottom of her Labia to the Clitoris and flicked her jewel several times for good measure. She shouted at this,sat up and none to gently managed to get a grip on his white locks and shrieked out her pleasure. Jushiro smiled in pleasure as he assaulted her pleasure center with renewed fervor, of a man possessed.

He liked a bit of pain during sex... He moaned into her sex as he dived head long into her core and licked her with passion, trying to get every ounce of nectar she was giving him so freely.

Naruto's hips were bucking like a bronco, as the man was giving her such pleasure she was sure she would be consumed by it. She tried to warn the sexy beast by pulling the long white locks but he seemed to like that more,and moaned into her core. Her head fell back her eyes wide as the world went white with ecstasy. She never knew she shouted out for all to hear her pleasure.

"JUSHIRO! I'M COMMING, JUSHIRO!" She screamed to high heavens clutching the man's hair before she thrust her core into his ravenous mouth.

He watched her through lust shrouded eyes as she came undone and it was the sexiest thing in the world to him. He shuddered as she came all over his face flooding him with her love juice. Licking the excess off with his lips, he pulled away from her twitching center and sat back to watch her come back down from heaven.

Her eyes finally remember how to put the world back into focus as she found them once again drawn to the powerful sexy captain.

He was watching her like a hawk now, as her hand came up to her face and said, "you missed a spot." As she dabbed a place on her chin mimicking where said spot was on him.

Moving his hand to the spot he mopped it up with the back of his hand and brought it back to his mouth and said, "waste not" before he consumed the last of her honey with the flick of his sensual tongue. With the little bit of her honey in his mouth he went back to her lips to let her sample her delicious concoction.

When both mouths met and consumed each other they rubbed their tongues together in a French kiss holding and sucking each other as they mimicked carnal acts of lust on the other's mouth.

Both were moaning now in renewed pleasure, while rubbing their bodies together creating sever sexual friction between the two powerful beings, just waiting for the spark. It was not long in coming as he rubbed the head of his massive erection along the Vulva of her sex before it slipped in to rub the kissing lips of her Labia.

Her wetness was incredible, as well as the heat. He couldn't wait to be inside of her.

He was about to seek her permission once more before she did it for him.

Lifting her hips she guided his cock with one hand as she clutched his bracing forearm with the other. Bringing one of her legs to wrap around his knee and thigh, she brought the other up over his hip and let it relax by his toned ass cheeks, and nodded her head.

Her blue eyes were clear of any doubt and burning with lust for him as he looked down into their water like depth. Jushiro saw genuine desire, longing and even dare he hope, a spark of love. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed into the virgin body beneath his, knowing he was going to hurt her. He wrapped her up in his arms as he continued to push into her body. She was shuddering beneath his onslaught, but was holding up against the pain. He held her tighter as he looked into her eyes as he breached her natural barrier. Watching her blue eyes widen with pain and wince as he continued further into her core, only once stopping when his cock bumped into her cervix.

The both breathed a sigh of relief some time later as the pain stopped for her and her pain was now gone for him. He glanced down at her and waited for her to move, and let him know it was time to start the dance as old as time itself.

She looked back up into worried hazel eyes, and smiled as she rubbed his forearm with her hand and the other was perched on his shoulder kneading it with tender affection. Still watching him she squeezed her vaginal muscles around the massive erection that was inside of her and thrust her hips up an inch, making him jar her cervix.

He moaned aloud in her hair, before fisting a handful and pulling out of her a few inches before dropping his hips down in a sharp thrust into her hot wet pussy. They repeated this for 15 minutes, building up her tolerance and stamina for what he was about to do next.

She grabbed a fistful of his long white hair with the hand that was on his shoulder, and jerk it back as he began to piston in and out of her hot wet pussy like a mad man.

He was grabbing at her now, as he fucked her harder and harder with each thrust of his rolling hip thrust, before he rolled them over and making her the dominant one.

Being taken aback at the new position she waited for him to show her what he wanted. He pulled both her hands to his chest and holding them there with his own, he thrust hard up into her. Now knowing what he wanted she balanced with both her hands on his chest as she began to raise her hips and drop them back down upon the engorged member.

Wanting more Jushiro, removed his hands from hers and let her keep riding him for a few minutes as he found purchase on her flared pistoning hips, and molded his hands to them. On her next down stroke of her hips he thrust up suddenly sinking most of his length into her dripping wet hot pussy. She howled her pleasure at the sudden deep thrust. He groaned aloud as she kept taking it harder and harder until he could tell when her cervix lips were the most open. With one last hard thrust up he sprayed his come deeply into her womb as she squeezed down on his cock climaxing and screaming his name.

So euphoric were they, that they never once noticed as several captains left the clearing, not being able to step near the rutting couple due in part to the sophisticated piece of barrier technology. But they would soon....

TBC... Ten Reviews equals one update.

So just click that little button below

And low and behold a

chapter Will Appear!


End file.
